


Yes, Hokage

by Nelarun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Kakashi is a good shinobi, but a bad brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelarun/pseuds/Nelarun
Summary: Kakashi stares at the baby he is told to leave, and like the good Shinobi he is, murmurs "Yes, Hokage", walks from the nursery and doesn't look back.





	Yes, Hokage

_He stared at the little boy in the hospital._

“You can't see him.”

_He had a shock of yellow hair and dark blue eyes._

“Not until he's older at least.”

_The midwife believed that the eyes would lighten to a blue reminiscent of Minato's soon enough._

“No one can know who his father is-”

_He looked so lonely._

“-and if you suddenly took on a child-”

_He looked so cold._

“-people would put the two together soon enough.”

_How would he survive on his own?_

“Of course we'll have to change his name.”

_Why shouldn't he come with him?_

“Namikaze is hardly subtle.”

_He was sensei's last student after all._

“Uzumaki it is then.”

_He reached into the crib and stroked the quiet baby's cheek_.

“Kakashi, are you listening?”

_The orphanage was no place for him._

“Perhaps you should leave now.”

_Leave?_

“Before you become attached.”

_He withdrew his hand._

“Yes, Hokage.”

_He walked away, not looking back._

“Kakashi, the boy is no longer your concern.”

_The boy would always be his concern_.

“Kakashi.”

_Even if the child would never be his charge._

“Don't come back.”

_He nodded, walking out of the door._

“... Sarutobi?”

_He ignored the cries of a babe who wanted the nice man back..._

“Yes?”

… _silently swearing the one day..._

“Have we done the right thing?”

… _he would make this right._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few minor changes from the one posted on ff.net.


End file.
